Scorpion
Hanzo Hasashi, AKA Scorpion, is one of the main protagonists of the Mortal Kombat series. He appeared in the 38th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ryu VS Scorpion, where he fought against Ryu from the Street Fighter series. History Once a human named Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion was raised by the Shirai Ryu clan and was one of their finest warriors. Despite his father forbidding him to join, he did so nonetheless to provide for his wife and son. Scorpion's life was then turned upside down, when Quan Chi (disguised as Sub-Zero) murdered his clan and family. Seeking to get revenge. Scorpion tried to fight and kill Sub-Zero, only to have lost as well as get himself killed. After pledging loyalty to Quan Chi, he was reborn in the Netherrealm as a wraith, and escaped, thus his quest for vengeance began. He eventually killed Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm, but realized too late of Quan Chi's deception. As penance, Scorpion dedicated himself to protecting Sub-Zero's younger brother Sub-Zero. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character Moveset *Kunai Spear **Closest real-life equivalent was called the rope dart **Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature **Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot *Hellfire Punch *Fire Breath *Leg Takedown *Flaming Backflip Kick *Scorpion Sting Wraith Abilities *Teleportation **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind *Neatherrealm Portals **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime *Control over hellfire **Explosive fireballs **Summoning flames under his opponent **Surrounds himself in harmful flames **Can even breathe out fire *Cannot die from physical attacks Fatalities *Spine Rip **Removes victim's head with bare hands **Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero *Toasty! **Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds *Hand from Hell **A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell *Spear Slice **Cuts victims in half and beheads them *Animalities **Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin Akuma VS Shang Tsung In Akuma VS Shang Tsung, the sorcerer briefly transformed himself into Scorpion to combat Akuma. Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Scorpion's fight with Ryu was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. One Minute Melee Scorpion appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics and lost. Before the fight started, Street Fighter's Ken Masters was shown battling Scorpion, presumably to try and avenge Ryu after their fight in DEATH BATTLE!, as Scorpion says, "You and your friend both failed to defeat me." DBX Scorpion appeared in Season 3 of DBX, where he fought against Batman from ''DC Comics ''and won. Gallery Umk3s.gif|Sprite used in Akuma VS Shang Tsung‎ ScorpionSprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Scorpion_47223_thumb.gif|Sprite used in DBX ChillyGroundedIcterinewarbler-size_restricted.gif|Kunai Spear m8kme43NTc1qcjvaio2_500.gif|Fire Breath tumblr_n6xti1EgHa1qc1jg4o1_400-1.gif|Fire Ball MK8-3--article_image.jpg|Hellfire Punch 884550-943567_20080711_001.jpg|Leg Takedown scorpions_hellfire_fatality.gif|Hell Fire 5723394-tumblr_lyieughueh1qfqijeo1_500.gif|Scorpion summons Hellfire on his body scorpion-mk3-hell-hand-fatality.gif|Hand from Hell spearslice.jpg|Spear Slice netherportal.gif|Netherrealm Portals Mortal Kombat - Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion.png|Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion Hanzo_unmasked_MKX.png|Hanzo Hasashi before his transformation scorpionface.jpg|Scorpion's true face beneath his mask Trivia *Scorpion is the fifth Mortal Kombat character to appear, after Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn and Sektor, and with the next four being Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage and Sindel. **He is also the third Mortal Kombat character to fight against a Street Fighter character, after Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn, and with the next one being Sonya Blade. **He is also the second Mortal Kombat character to win, after Shao Kahn, and with the next two being Sonya Blade and Sub-Zero. *Scorpion is the second anti-hero combatant to win against a hero combatant, after Godzilla. *Scorpion appeared in Akuma VS Shang Tsung as one of the two forms that Shang Tsung took against Akuma. *Scorpion actually has his own cooking show. One as the original in addition to his first cooking episode as seen on The Super Zeros youtube channel. *Scorpion was featured back on Screwattack: The Armory due to the fact they where talking about his throwing spear. References * Scorpion on Wikipedia * Scorpion on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Ninja Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:NetherRealm Studios Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Anti-Villains Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Heroes/Heroines